This invention relates to a generator system which operates from a specialized mass system including a shaft on a base and bearing a coil rotatable through a magnetic field. The shaft is driven by an external motor means up to a relatively high speed rotation that allows slow-down while its rotation is prolonged due to the flywheel effect of an associated flywheel mechanism mounted on a shaft. The flywheel in the system reintroduces energy into the total system. The flywheel can be constructed of a number of different materials. The weight may be concentrated in the perimeter or near the center depending on the output desired. It may be desirable to employ a flywheel which contains a liquid in a central cavity so that as the flywheel spins, the liquid is concentrated in its perimeter and, as it slows, the liquid moves back to its center. In the system the flywheel, the liquid and the vibratory gyroscope provide a mechanical energy input needed to sustain the system. The speed of rotation is further maintained by the effect of a vibratory gyro at one end of the shaft.
The vibratory gyroscope differs from the conventional gyroscope both in its method of construction and in it type of operation. A plurality of weights are fixed to flexible rods and as the rod vibrates back and forth gyroscope characteristics are exhibited. When two or more flexible rods with their respective attached weights are constructed to terminate in a single rod and base, the gyrations of the weights cause a twisting motion at the base which in turn causes the weights to be sent into an elliptical orbit. The twisting motion that arises in the base plate is used in the total system. The breadth of the ellipse is proportional to the rate of the turn. As the vibratory gyroscope turns, the flexible rods begin to deflect in an elastic manner and fan out. This fanning action stores some of the energy imparted by the centrifugal spin. The stored energy is given back to the system if the input supply is interrupted. In this manner the power is initially input in a small amount while the speed of rotation during operation of the system is maintained by the above elements. Preferably a delay means is included in the system for interrupting the input power means while the rotation is being continued, primarily by flywheel stored energy. It is then resumed to again power the shaft up to speed. Many generator systems are known which are powered by water power, solar energy, and wind driven energy. These have the common problem of requiring expensive storage batteries for temporarily holding the electrical energy before it is used. My invention provides a system which does not require the use of electrical batteries or other electrical storage means in the system.